


Animoufu

by adioscorea



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alternate Universe, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adioscorea/pseuds/adioscorea
Summary: Not really a full fic, but a collection of notes on how an AU of the Animorphs set in Japan would go. Specifically Anime Japan, with its quirky cultural festivals, sports festivals, beach episodes, the one where all the girls and Ax wear kimonos, etc.





	Animoufu

Let's start by answering this question: why did Elfangor end up in Japan that fateful night? This chapter will cover all of Chronologically Pre-Book 1 content. This will basically be Visser and Andalite Chronicals, cuz the rest of the chronologically pre-book 1 books aren't really changed in the AU.

 

Andalite Chronicles

  * When Elfangor, Arbon, and Alloran found two humans aboard the Skrit Na vessel, they do not find Loren and Chapman. They find a girl named Rei and a guy named Mitsuou.
  * Rei and Mitsuo are both similar to their OU counterparts: Rei is an active girl who plays softball, and Mitsuo is still a POS traitor and coward.
  * "We highly value our culture, you know, even when all this technology gets created. It just becomes a part of who we are." Rei said. Elfangor replied, <We too, value honor and tradition as you have said about your civillivation.>
  * <Rei's mother, can you show me where Rei’s room is?>  
“Up the stairs, on the right. Please take off your shoes before coming in, Elf-kun. I know you aren't from Japan, but please respect our culture here."
  * Elfangor's full name is Goro Iroha. (Iroha Goro in Japanese order.)
  * He practices kendo in an attempt to emulate his tail combat. He finds it powerful, but vulnerable to attacks from the rear.
  * He disappears after winning Employee of the month for productivity at Nintendo, Mistubishi, Sharp, etc., boosting Japanese technology.
  * He chose Goro Iroha because that's the closest Native Japanese name to Elfangor. Yes, Tobias gets made fun of later for having a last name that basically means "ABC".
  * Elfangor gets to keep the katana he brandished at the Ellimist after being dropped back into the war. He keeps it hidden among personal belongings. It's one kindness that the Ellimist allows him.
  * The Time Matrix is not buried at a construction site, but in the courtyard of an abandoned Shinto shrine.



Visser

  * Unlike Elfangor (Goro Iroha), Edriss still lands in LA, and the first half of her venture with Allison Kim goes the same. Big problem tho when she escapes: she empties her bank account to take the kids all the way to her cousins that are Zainichi Koreans, living in Tokyo.
  * By Book 1, Edriss leaves a subordinate (We'll simply call them Visser 7 or something) in LA to do what Visser 3 did that was US specific in OU, Visser 3 in Tokyo ("No, councilmember, LA, while influential, is not dense enough for mass-production of hosts. The people there are more subservient."), and gets to work on hunting "her" kids down.
  * The Sharing (named Kyodoukai in Japan, literally "Community") is really popular because they offer exchange student programs with their American Chapter.
  * All Full Members of the American chapter of the Sharing speak fluent Japanese. Japanese study book sales in LA skyrocket. Host-Controllers pairs that are linguistically incompetant get executed because Visser 7 is pretty brutal, and Visser 3 is impatient.



 


End file.
